Her Protector
by Imagination Live
Summary: Tony Stark lost his little princess when she was only nine years old. Though everyone believes he has lost his heart to grief and the Battle of New York, he holds onto the hope of one day holding his little girl in his arms. One day he finds a homeless girl who needs his help. Will they heal each other or just end up being torn apart? slight AU, oc, fluff, set before Iron Man 3
1. Among the Stones

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU or any of its characters. I do own Theresa my other ocs, plot (my part anyways lol), and my imagination though :)**

* * *

He was following me again, I panicked, I swear to God I've seen him before. I got a migraine just trying to remember. I sped up my pace but he kept in step with me. Without even thinking about it I bolted! I dashed into the street almost getting run over by a semi before I was clipped by another car. I stumbled, trying not to cry out my a pained groan escaping my lips anyways. I pulled myself together and continued running through the honking horns honked and screaming people. I have to get away! I have to get away! No more words came to me as I ran my whole mind just turned off! I don't even know where I was running to. I screeched as someone grabbed me from behind, I clawed at them and bit them forcing them to release me before I took off running again. My mind finally woke from the panic and I found myself in the cemetery. I breathed in a sigh of relief, I was in my safe zone... I walked along the stones as I tried to even my breathing. "Hey, boy," I cooed to the old pit bull lying on one of the slabs. My stomach curled, he looked so weak. I dug the food and first aid kit I took from the youth shelter out of my bag. "There it's okay! Yeah! You enjoy those nummies huh?" I watched as he greedily gulped up the meager amount of food I had found. When he finished he looked up to me and wagged his tail, I scratched his ears and chin before doctoring up his leg. "I'm sorry, Night," I whispered to him to calm his whimpering. Tears stung my eyes, as the memory resurfaced in my head.

 _We were walking through town together scavenging for food when a man dragged me into an alley. I screamed as he pinned me up against the wall and told me what he was going to do to me. I was so scared! We both heard Night growl before he bit into the man's thigh and hung on, I dropped to the ground when he let go off me. His scream of agony as Night ripped the flesh from his leg sent a shiver of fear through me, but before I had time to do anything the man kicked the pit bull away breaking one of his front legs. "No!"_

"No! No! No!" I felt wetness on my face and opened my eyes to see him whimpering at me... Another flashback..? I hugged him and cried. He snuffled into my hair comforting me before letting out another low whimper and licking my face. "I'm okay. I'm okay..."

I bandaged up his leg as best as I could before petting him and wiping grass off of the enscription; Thomas J. Almstead. "Hi daddy..." I rested my head against his name, "I'm here... I'm okay..." Tears slipped down my cheek before landing on the plaque below. My voice shook "... I miss you... I miss you so much..." Night whimpered as he cuddled up against me again. I sniffled as he licked the tears from my face.

I heard footsteps and jumped, Night let out a low warning growl to the man standing in the shadows a few yards away from us. He stopped there, "I'm just visiting... My daughter..." his voice broke as he motioned to a grave nearby. He knelt down at the grave with the most elaborate headstone and set down some roses before whispering to her. I pet Night as he warily watched the stranger beside us. The sky was already darkening when the man got up, "Are you okay?" I jumped when he asked me, "Where are your parents?"

I curled further into a ball, "He's right here..." I whispered.

I didn't think he heard me until he said, "... I'm sorry," he stepped closer, causing Night to get up, he knelt down a little ways away,

"What about your mom? It's getting late..." I could hear the concern in his voice but I tried to ignore it, he can't be trusted, I reminded myself... I'm safe as long as Night's here...

"She-she's going to pick me up soon..." The way my voice shook, I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"... Do you want me to drop you off at the Youth Center?" I cringed.

"Please! Please don't!"

"What's your name kid?"

Before I could think about it I told him my real name, "Theresa."

"Hi, Theresa. I'm Tony... It's not safe for you to stay out here on your own."

"I'm not alone. I have Night..." I said wrapping my arms around my dog.

"Still, its not safe. And I bet you're hungry. When have you last eaten?"

I didn't answer, "Please. Just leave us alone."

"At least let me take you two to get something to eat? I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head vigorously, "No! We're fine!" Night felt my agitation and growled another low warning, ready to snap at him.

"I understand... At least let me give you some money though." He dug into his pocket and pulled out some money and a card, "I know you don't trust me. And that's good, you shouldn't trust strangers. But if you're ever in any trouble you come find me okay?"

"A-are you sure? " My throat constricted... That'd give us food for another few weeks... "I can't..."

"Take it," he put the money and the card in my hand. I looked at them worriedly.

"I-I can't pay you back..."

"I don't want you to pay me back. I want you to be safe."

I looked down at them again in my hands. A business card and three hundred dollars!?

"I can't take this!"

"Too bad because I'm not taking it back," he smirked.

"But-!"

"You're going to have to use it."

"Why...?"

He paused for a moment and looked down at something in his hands below. He spoke quietly, "Because I have too much money already and... I know my little girl would want me to..." He wiped tears from his face, and I could hear his voice breaking, "She was such a sweet little girl... Ya know..?" he bit his lip, "She always wanted to help everyone she met..." I thought he was going to say something more but he remained silent as he looked over his shoulder at the sun setting down over Malibu.

In the fading light I could barely read;

 _Tony Stark_

 _Co-CEO of Stark Industries_

 _Iron Man of the Avengers_

 _7598 Stark Drive, Manhattan, New York_

 _1(212)648-3761 (Work)_

 _1(310)896-7213 (Mobile)_

"Iron Man...?" my brows knit in thought. It sounds so familiar...

"You haven't heard of me? I was in the battle of New York."

"What battle?"

His concern showed through his face, "Billions of Chitauri, alien invaders, who attacked New York along with a man named Loki." I couldn't help it... That name Loki just sent a shiver of fear through my body. "You're cold. Here." He took of his sweatshirt and gave it to me, I wanted to tell him no... But it always got so cold out here at night... I wrapped it around myself and Night. "Resa... It's freezing out here. You should go to the youth shelter."

I shook my head, "They won't let him in..." I bit my lip... Part of me wanted to tell him the real reason but... I don't even know him...

"I don't want to leave you out here."

"It's fine. I'm used to being on my own." We both looked up to see Night growling at someone new. He jumped up and started barking at them as they drew closer. I jumped to my feet and started backing up. Even though Tony and Night we're standing between us my entire body shook. He found me!

He glared in Tony's direction, "The hell are you lookin' at?"

"What are you doing out here?"

I felt his gaze drift to me, making my skin crawl like I was in a giant nest of poisonous spiders. "None or you're business!" He marched towards us with an over exagerated gait, my nose wrinkled at his stench. "You've got some nerve running off like that! You think you're allowed to do as you please huh? You do what I say, when I say it!" he roared.

"That's enough!"

"Get the hell out of my way!" When Tony didn't move he grabbed his shoulders, "You don't wanna f- with me man!" he growled, "Now go back to your nice little car, and back to your nice little neighborhood, or the News is gonna have a pretty little headline tomorrow; Stupid Old Man Found in a Ditch!"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

He laughed at him mockingly, "No but I guess I'm going to find out tomorrow," he reached behind and grabbed out the knife I knew all too well.

Everything was going too fast; I screamed when I saw him stab Tony's arm, which caused Night to lunge at him and grip onto his inner thigh like a vice. I'm not sure what was going on around me but I vaguely heard the sound of someone running. I cried out in pain, a sudden flash of awareness, I had hit the ground hard causing a searing pain to burn through the left side of my body. I clenched my mouth tightly to hold back the bile rising to my mouth as I scrambled to my feet. I still wasn't sure who was running until I heard a voice screaming through my head; I have to get out of here! He's going to hurt me! I have to run! If he catches me he'll-, I shook my head forcing myself to stop midsentence as my chest and neck clenched violently.


	2. The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the MCU. Thank you ^^**

* * *

He screamed as the pitbull clenched his jaws tighter, tugging each little bit to make sure the man knew he meant business. Tony was still grappling the man for the knife when he froze mid-punch, "Theresa!" her scream ripped through the forest sending his stomach into a tight knot. In his moment of distraction he earned a punch to the face which sent him backwards. He groaned for a moment before sitting up, his eyes widened as he watched the man try to bury his blade into the dog's head, "No!" He jumped onto him pinning the man's arm down but grazing his own chest in the process. He wrestled the knife from the man's hand and tossed it behind them causing a loud clank as it landed on a headstone nearby.

Tony punched the man hard in the face, standing up when he was sure the man had lost consciousness. He grimaced at the blood dripping from his shoulder before grabbing the collar of the pitbull, "Hey, you're good, buddy. She escaped. Come on, you wanna find your girl? Wanna find Theresa?" The dog slowly released the man, growling at him and licking his chops menacingly, "Good boy," he pat his head. A glimmer caught his eye, a little baggie had fallen from the man's pocket. Tony clenched his teeth when he saw the white powdery substance filling most of the bag. He growled as he put the pieces together.

* * *

I groaned as I forced my eyes open, I moved to get up and whimpered at the sharp searing pain on my left arm and side. I looked around. I was still in the cemetery... But in a part I've never been to before... I whimpered again and examined my wrist, I swallowed hard hoping the small amount of food in my stomach would stay down. I-It was really hard to look at it but I tried; my wrist crackled as I shifted my arm causing a shiver to move up my spine as my hand hung there limply. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, letting loose a whimper as I dug into my bag and tried to splint my wrist together, I grit my teeth as I kept fumbling through the pain. Every once in a while I would shake so much that I'd drop the bandage roll and struggle picking it up, but whimper after whimper, I finally finished. When I was done I released the pent up pain and emotions; collapsing to my side as I let the tears flow. After a moment of reprieve I forced myself to deal with the stabbing pain in my side. I forced myself to a sitting position and touched my side; a thickset stain of blood clung to my hand. I swallowed hard as I carefully pulled up my shirt, jumping ever so slightly in pain as I tried to unstick it from my skin. I took a deep breath grimacing at the large bruise that formed around a thick dripping gash. When did I cut myself...? It must've been when I fell... I ground my teeth, why did it have to be the same area where the car hit me!? "Why do I always have to suffer..?" I asked the sky, "What did I do..?" I dropped my head down feeling the continuous stream of tears slip down my face... The only good things in my life always get stolen away...

I sobbed as I remembered my dad holding me and telling me how much he loved me. "Daddy... Why'd you leave me...?" I felt like dying... I just wanted to give up and die... But I was just too scared and ashamed... Whenever I thought about going through with it I remembered my dad, how he always used to tell me that he knew I would do great things, and that I would help so many people... How he died to save my life... I rocked myself for what seemed like hours before I forced my numb fingers to bandage up my side as well as I could.

Night needs me... I got up shakily and dragged myself to my dad's grave. I thought about how I must look like the walking dead; pale, weak, emaciated and shambling through a graveyard as I'm dripping with blood... I felt so weak... I kept checking out as I walked, drifting in and out, causing me to get lost a few times among the stones. I finally found that familiar hill that overlooked the city. It took me a long time to register that I was completely alone, "Night! Night where are you!?" I spun my gaze around so fast that I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out when I opened my eyes to see myself lying there on the dewy grass. I sat up sluggishly, "Night!" my voice came out like a moan, "Night!" I hugged myself. Why did I leave him..? He would've protected me... Please! Please don't be hurt...! Please! I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him! "Daddy. Please help me... I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" As I curled up on his headstone I heard a tap. I looked down to see Tony Stark's business card... I held it to my face, staring at his name as I ran my thumb over the large A. "What should I do?" I asked him, "... Do you think I can trust him..?" My eyes drooped slightly... I'm not sure why but part of me wanted to say yes. But I don't know him! It feels like I do though... But still that thought kept wiggling its way back into my head. Only taking a backseat when a new thought popped into my mind, What if he has Night? Why would he take him? What if Dwayne took him instead...? I shivered. What if he's looking for me...? He's a dog he would've found me by now... Wouldn't he have..? I looked over at the grave Tony was visiting yesterday. I was curious but felt too weak to move... Am I going to die...? No one knows I'm out here... I curled up further, at least I'll die next to him...

* * *

She reminds me so much of Katie... Tony thought as he looked at his computer screen. I hope she's okay. "What are you doing?"

Tony jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see his wife, She looks so exhausted... "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and hugged him, "I want my baby..." he felt her tears soak through his shirt.

"Me too..." He kissed her face as he held her close. "... But I'll find her Pepper. I promise."

"... What if she's really gone..? For good..? It's been 5 years, Tony."

"They never found her -," he cut himself off and swallowed hard before continuing, "That-that gives us hope..." he paused, "Don't you remember? We only gave her a funeral because the counselor said it might help us..."

"I know... But I'm scared..."

"I am too..."

* * *

It's so bright...! My head hurts...! I whimpered as the noises around me grew louder and louder. My head..! Gradually the blurry images grew more sharp and defined, just like the feeling of cords attached to my body and the cold air around me. There were lights above me. They were the only things that remained still as the room warped around me into a much darker and colder place. Sterile white walls surrounded me, the stench of bleach and ammonia hit me with a concussive blast. Panic hit me as I recognized my surroundings. I have to get away! To run! I looked down at my arms strapped to the cold metal below me. No...! No! I kept trying to break free of my binds no matter how much it hurt. A chill crept down my spine as laughter rang throughout the room, "Oh no, no! You can't leave. We haven't even started on your daily round of shots!" I started screaming making him laugh more, "So what shall we start with today my little specimen? Enhancements? Injections to test your endurance? Hmm... I think I know just where to start today!" his cruel laughter sent me spiraling into darkness.

Slowly but steadily I was brought back from the darkness by a soft soothing voice... "It's okay, honey. I'm here..."

"Daddy...?" I wrapped my hands I his shirt as I cried, "Daddy!" The man kissed my temple before stroking my hair and back, sending me into the first restful sleep I've had in two years. When I opened my eyes, the foggy daze had finally lifted from my brain... "Who...?"

I looked up to see Tony; tears were slipping down his face, "Everything's going to be okay now."

"What...? Where's Night?"

"He's doing well. He's at my house."

"... You brought me to the hospital..." Panic edged itself into my voice as I frantically examined the room like something would jump out and bite me.

His jaw tightened, "When I found you... You were badly hurt... They didn't think you'd make it... Your body couldn't handle how much blood you lost along with the other trauma to your body..." he paused "You-you've been in a coma for 3 weeks."

I started shaking, tears burning my eyes, "... You should've left me..." I whispered.

He hugged me tighter, "God... You-you aren't alone anymore, Resa. Okay? I'm here... I've done all the paperwork. If it's okay with you, my wife and I wanted to adopt you."

"What!" My head shot up, is he serious!? "Why? Why would you want me?"

"You're a good girl, Resa. You need a safe home where people care about you and love you. That man-," I tensed making him pause, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"... He'll come after you. He has really nasty friends..." I shivered.

"Another reason why you'd be safer with me."

"He'll kill you and everyone you care about..."

The silence stretched for a moment, "I'm going to protect you."

"Tony?" A voice called from the door.

"Come here, she's awake."

A woman walked over, sadness betraying her cheerful smile, "Hi, I'm Pepper. I've heard you're into robotics just like Tony here."

That's when it clicked, "Stark Industries! So you're-!"

His smile broadened into a large grin, "So you have heard of me then!"

I nodded vigorously, "You guys offered me an internship! I always wanted to have a spot at the Stark Expo! My invention almost made the spot on the list at the academy!" My face fell as tears spilled down my face. I curled into a ball and leaned against him sobbing.

"Hey... It's okay," they both pet me.

"I want my daddy... If I hadn't- if I hadn't of made that stupid piece of junk- he'd-he'd still be alive..!"

"It's not your fault," Pepper held me, "It's okay..."

"Yes it is! It's all my fault!"

"Hey, now who told you that? It's not your fault!"

"Mom told me... She said its my fault... That I deserve to die... For people to hurt me..."

"What!? How could she tell you something like that!? Poor baby..."

"You're a good girl-," Tony started.

"You don't know what happened! You weren't there!"

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not. No matter what happened you don't deserve to be hurt." I didn't believe them but I remained silent anyways...


	3. Malibu Point

Three days later the Stark's drove me home from the hospital. I saw the grassy hills roll past revealing the mesmerizing wave of the ocean, I sat up quickly, I love the beach. "We're here."

"Wow!" The view of the mansion we drove up to was massively beautiful, the buildings round features revealed a modern sort of elegance. I knew that they were rich but still! A private road along the Pacific Ocean leading to a mansion overlooking a cliff!

Tony grinned, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

I looked in front to see Pepper smiling at me... She didn't look as sad as she did before, but it was still there behind her eyes. "So after we get you settled in today we were thinking about taking you shopping for new clothes."

"You-you already bought me new clothes..." I looked at the comfortable and yet anxiety inducing clothes. I didn't feel comfortable with them buying me anything. Let alone something this expensive!

"Do you plan on wearing that outfit everyday?" Tony joked.

I bit my lip, "You don't have to... Really... I'm fine..."

"Actually yes, we do. Not only is it something we want to do but we signed a legal document saying that we have to. So tough luck kid," he teased.

Him explaining that they legally had to do it oddly released a little tension in my chest. "... Okay..."

My jaw dropped at all of the expensive cars lining the the massive garage. He parked next to a red sports car that had to be over 50 grand before getting out and opening my door. "Come on kiddo, time for your tour," he took my bag before helping me out. I wanted to do it myself but the doctor warned me to take it easy and rest and Tony was afraid I'd pull some of my stitches if I did anything by myself, cue eye roll. I smirked, it was nice to finally get to relax though... Honestly I'm surprised I'm not afraid of him, but then again, he's always been my hero. I always told my dad that I wanted to meet him someday. They led me down a maze of elegantly decorated hallways before parking me outside one of the guest bedrooms closest to theirs.

Tony grinned wildly before opening the door. My face lit up when I saw the big bundle of white and brown fur on my bed, "Night!" We ran to each other and he knocked me to the ground.

"You okay?" I didn't have to say anything, as the big lug started licking my entire face making me laugh. I love how he still acts like a puppy.

His leg looked so much better! A knot in my chest loosened and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," he grinned at me. "Now." He walked over to my giant window overlooking the ocean and explained to me how the tech worked. They had already introduced me to Jarvis when we came in. He knocked on the glass, "I made sure to reinforce all the windows and doors. So no matter what happens nothing's getting past that window or our security. Or that dog," he smirked. He sat on my bed and pat next to him. As I sat down Pepper came to sit down next to me. They wrapped their arms around me, "You're gonna be safe here. I promise. I'll always protect you." He was silent for a moment, "I'm still looking for our daughter Katie. I won't ever stop looking. But I promise not to neglect you two, okay?" I looked over to Pepper, had they had a fight recently? "But I'm human so if I do make sure you snap me out of it."

Pepper snorted, "Well I'm glad you're trying."

"Always," he chuckled. "Now! Come on! I bet you're hungry! Do you wanna go out to-."

"No," she glared at him, "You promised me you were going to eat healthy from now on!"

His mouth gaped like a fish for a moment, "But-!" The look she gave him silenced him.

"I'll make dinner. Now, Theresa what's your favorite food?"

"You-you can call me Resa if you want..."

"Alright, Resa. What would you like to eat?"

I thought for a moment... A memory flashed to my mind but before I could settle on it it slipped away leaving me only with a dish and a nostalgic feeling... "Potato soup and oatmeal chocolate chip cookies," A look passed over her face but disappeared in just a moment. "And carrot cake! Oh! And tripleberry pie."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "She sounds a little like me huh?"

Pepper smirked and shook her head, "Alright. Jarvis do we have all the ingredients for the soup and cookies?"

"There are two ingredients missing from the pantry; potatos and chocolate chips."

"I just bought some last week! Tony!" she glared.

"I... Got hungry..."

"So you ate two whole packages of chocolate chips?"

"It... Uh... Was a long night...? Happy and Rhodey had some too! In fact Happy's the one who took them from the freezer!"

"Sure he did," she got up, "Come on you two. Let's go make lunch."

Pepper let me help her cook as Tony watched with a smirk, I asked him why he wasn't helping, "You want it to be edible don't you?" He joked.

"Sadly he's right," she gave him a playful face, "He burns water. Without me he wouldn't be able to survive."

"I could probably live on pizza and sour gummy worms," he grinned. "Maybe even a trip to Burger King here and there."

She scoffed, turning to look him in the eyes and crossing her arms, "Are you implying that you prefer junkfood over the meals I cook?"

He jumped up from the slouching position he had over the counter, "No! Of course not! I was just kidding!"

He grinned, "Relax, Tony. I was just joking." He sighed in relief as he resumed his slouch, making her smirk, "Risa can you put a pot filled with water on the front burner?"

I nodded a smile gracing my face, "Yeah," I remember the first time making potato soup with dad... I stopped working when I realized Pepper stood there frozen, she turned her gaze to me. "Wha-what...? Is something-," I swallowed hard, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No. Its-its nothing... You didn't do anything wrong... I'm just..."

"Pepper?" I hadn't realized Tony was so close to us.

"I just-... Where did you learn that song Risa?"

"What song?"

"You were just singing, I heard you, you were singing-," she wiped her eyes, "I-I'll be right back!" She rushed off into the hallway wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What were you singing kiddo...?"

"I-I always sung when I made potato soup with dad... I-I didn't realize I was singing..." I looked down for a while at my hands, before realizing I hadn't answered his question, "I just made up a silly song the first time we made potato soup together. So we started singing it together..." I mumbled suddenly feeling embarassed.

"Pepper and Katie made a potato soup song too..."

"... Oh..." I hugged myself, "I didn't mean to make her upset..."

"Hey, I know, its okay," he hugged me.

We heard footsteps, "I'm sorry..." she came up and hugged me, "It's just that Katie and I came up with a similiar song together... I-," she bit her lip. I could tell how much she hoped I was the daughter she'd lost...

I couldn't look at them anymore, my lips were trembling so I bit them hard, "I'm-I'm kind of tired... Can I go to my room?"

I tried not to look at their faces but I could hear hurt in their voices anyway when they told me I could... When I got to my room I locked the door and searched around for a dark quiet spot where I could cry. I tried to crawl under my bed but I was too big... I guess the walk in closet will have to do for now. There weren't enough clothes in there to make me feel safely hidden, but I huddled into a corner and cried anyways. My heart squeezed tightly as I tried to stifle my sobs so no one could hear me... Why'd they adopt me..? Am I just a replacement until they find Katie...? I wish they loved and wanted me as much as they do Katie... I would almost say she's lucky to have two parents who care about her so much but... She's not even able to enjoy it...

* * *

Tony watched Pepper in silence as she cooked, thinking about Theresa and Katie. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Jarvis could you please pull up the last file I had open?"

"Will do sir. Pulling up all files on Theresa Jane Almstead now Theresa Jane Stark."

"What are you doing?"

He looked up to see Pepper wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "I want to know what happened to her..."

"Tony... She's..." she took a deep breath, "... She's not Katie..."

"I never said that. I just wanted to know who she was before-," he clenched his fist, remembering the drug addict who stabbed him in the shoulder like the man used it everyday... And from what the doctor had told them about Theresa's medical problems he now knew he did.

She sat down across from him and took his hands in hers, "... We both know that's not the only reason. And you know its not fair to her or Katie if we try to trick ourselves into believing they're the same person..."

His gaze drifted down to their hands, he ran his thumbs over the back of her hands before looking up at her and swallowing, "... You're right... I just..." his voice broke and he covered his mouth with his hand, "I just miss her so much...!" He squeezed both of her hands again before covering his mouth with his hand again, "I'm her dad... I promised to always protect her... And I let her down..."

"I know... But it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is! I'm Iron Man! I'm supposed to be a superhero! I'm supposed to protect people! But I can't even protect my own daughter!"

"Tony... It's okay. You're brilliant," she squeezed his hands, "You'll find her... I-I know you will..."

He shook his head, "But I'm not... I'm just an arrogant, self-entitled, egomaniac..." he scoffed, "Tony Stark... Genius... I've got access to supposedly the best technology in the world and I can't even find one little girl..."

"... It is the best. You will find her... I trust you."

He remained silent for a while, "... I just hope I won't let you two down..."

"You won't and do you know why?"

"Huh?"

"You're stubborn. You don't give up even when others tell you to stop or that its impossible. You never give in."

He chuckled, "Thanks Pep."

She brought his hands to hers and kissed them before resting her chin on them, "Thank you."


	4. Uninvited Guest

I felt strong warm arms wrapped around me, dad...? I wondered. He pet me and kissed the top of my head like he used to. A flash of memory wrapped around me; suddenly I was a child again, barely four years old. Someone had broken into the house so I ran into mom and dad's room. I panicked when I couldn't find them so I ran into their closet and hid among their clothes, pulling down one of their shirts to wrap it around myself as I whimpered in the darkness. Glass shattered nearby and I could hear my dad scream my name. He sounded so worried and horrified but I was too afraid to speak because I knew the intruder was closer to me than he was. I tried to cover my squeak as I heard someone burst into the room. He called to me again, "Daddy!" The door to the closet burst open and I could hear him pushing aside clothes to find me. When he did he wrapped me in his arms and squeezed me hard like he was afraid the bad guy would try to rip me out of his arms. Slowly I returned to the present. Tony was cradling my head to his chest and stroking my face with his thumb. Icy pain melted in my heart and I started sobbing again.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here." I couldn't speak but he continued to shush me and hold me close like I was the most precious thing in the world to him, which in turn made me cry harder... I never wanted him to stop holding me... I missed this feeling so much... After everything that has happened to me... I really needed his love...

I cried until I was no longer able to, but still he held me, "Hey let's go get some water and lunch okay?" I nodded, I felt so dehydrated and exhausted. I squeaked when he picked me up in his arms and started carrying me downstairs. "It's okay, I'm not going to drop you." He set me on a really comfy chair and brought my food to me. Pepper Joined us in the living room as Tony sat down next to me, patting my head every once in a while.

"Are you okay, Resa?" Pepper asked me, concern was plastered all over her face along with some dried tears of her own.

I nodded slowly the two tried to make light conversation but it ended quickly, silence filling the large space. I kept thinking about Katie in my head and a thought kept popping up, without thinking I asked, "What happened to Katie?" The two froze. There was silence anyways but the awkwardness made me cringe. "I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking! Please don't be mad at me!" I cowered, ready for a blow, but none came. I jumped when I felt Tony wrap his arms around me and hold me close.

"We're not mad. No ones going to hurt you." I slowly untensed my muscles, the knot in my stomach unfurling little by little. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was safe. Pepper was by my side as well holding my hand. "Katie was-," Tony started, "... Five years ago when Katie was nine years old..." He kept pausing, afraid to speak.

"... You don't have to tell me..." I whispered.

He gave me a light squeeze before continuing, "I'm not sure exactly what happened but... She was on a fieldtrip with her school. They were going to the Santa Monica Pier Aquarium for a few hours before going to Pacific Park... I was going to meet her at the Park but," his jaw clenched and I saw anger flash through his face, "I got a call about half-way through the aquarium tour saying they couldn't find her or her best friend Cindy," he growled, "Her damn body guard lost her because the fuc-," he looked at me and changed his words, "Because the- very horrible-," he grit his teeth, "Body guard thought his personal phone call was more important than protecting her!" He tried to quell his rage before continuing, "I surveyed all of the video cameras in the Aquarium and pier area, and financed the largest scale investigation possible. But the only thing I found was her walking off camera into a deadzone and an unscheduled shipping truck in the loading bay but they both turned out to be a deadend. That was it..."

I shivered; it's like I could feel all her pain and fear in that moment. I clenched my eyes and jaw shut. I could hear her screaming and screaming for Tony as she was being pulled into a white delivery van, a green logo flashed on the side of it... The scene was so vivid yet jumpy, it would flashforward every few seconds with a blur... I opened my eyes to see them looking at me, shock and concern lining their faces, "It's okay, Resa. Everything's going to be okay," Pepper told me.

"... What...?"

"You-you were-..." Pepper started.

"That triggered your PTSD," Tony said softly.

"How-," I swallowed, "How long...?"

"You were unresponsive for fifteen minutes and thirty-six seconds," Jarvis responded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head; I didn't know how to explain that I could see their daughter being pulled into a van outside the aquarium... That didn't make sense... I bit my lip... I guess I was reimagining one of my old memories... "That's okay."

After spending some time together the three of us went to the store where they forced me to pick out clothes and show off how they looked. I smirked, I guess it wasn't that bad. It was nice feeling normal for a change. Afterwards we had cookies, popcorn, rootbeer, and watched a few movies in the in-home theater. My favorite part, after having parents to spend time with and care for me, was having home cooked meals again. Night loved it too. I could tell as he contentfully sighed as he curled up next to me on my giant fluffy bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, this is the best bed I've ever slept in...

The next morning I woke up feeling great! I took a shower, It felt so wonderful! I don't remember how long it's been since I've been able to take one! Then I picked out my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I looked in the giant mirror in front of me, the girl staring back was unrecognizable. I actually looked a little healthier, my hair was still thin black and choppy, and my teeth were still messed up but I did see a little improvement... I ran my fingers through my hair... The dye was fading out everywhere especially at the roots; an inch of strawberry blonde peeked at me from my hairline. I wrinkled my nose; I hated black hair... It didn't feel like me... But at the same time I remembered why I'd done it. I bit my lip as I remembered stealing the first package of dye I saw from some hair store down in Santa Monica. What was it called again? Forever Blonde..? Something like that. I didn't feel good about stealing it but I was desperate... I didn't want mom or her boyfriend to find me again... For a second I thought about growing out my natural color but then I decided against it. Tony and Pepper said they would protect me, and I don't want to be mean, but I'm sure they said that to Katie too... I should go blonde... Bleh...! Brown would work better. Most people have brown hair. After deciding to ask Pepper about that later I left my room and headed downstairs. The place was silent and empty, "Jarvis."

"Yes Miss Stark?"

"Where are Tony and Pepper?"

"Downstairs with two guests. Shall I tell them you're awake?"

"No. It's okay," I walked to the pantry and grabbed some of Tony's favorite cereal and poured myself a bowl. Halfway through eating I heard the doorbell ring making me jump, "Who-who is it?"

Jarvis pulled up a life video feed of the front door. I breathed in quickly and spun so fast off the bar stool that I knocked over my bowl of cereal and fell to the floor before scrambling to my feet and down the staircase. I could hear the four of them talking but I couldn't make out what it was and honestly I didn't care. I got to the glass wall and tried to open the door before pounding on it for their attention. They rushed over and Tony swung the door open. Before he could do anything I hugged him as tight as I could, "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"We have a guest at the door," Jarvis answered.

"Don't let him in!" I shrieked. Holding Tony in a death grip as I began to hyperventilate.

"Who is he?" One of the men asked.

"Breathe slowly," Tony told me, "Everything will be okay. I'm here." I tried to believe him but I knew too much from personal experience that not everything would work out the way we wanted them to...

"Richard Rockwinn owner of VateX Labs."

Hearing his name made me shake even harder. "You're trembling like a leaf..." Pepper walked over to me.

"P-p-p-please d-d-d-don't l-l-l-let h-him t-take me!"

"No one's going to take you," Tony told me. I was so terrified! I could imagine my pupils dilating as I clung to him. My knees trembled so much that I was afraid I'd fall if he moved.

"He's not leaving," another man commented, "Should I make him leave, sir?"

"Please, Happy."

I could hear the man, Happy, trudging past us and up the stairs. "So who really is this guy? Do you know why he's here?" The first man asked Tony, "I'm James Rhodes, by the way." He told me. I didn't even bother to look.

"From the way Resa's reacting I'm guessing to get punched in the face," Tony growled.

"Jarvis is there any more info on this guy?" Rhodes asked him.

"Only that the man is exceedingly rich, married with two kids, owns private estates in France, Turkey, and Switzerland, owns a yacht and two private jets, and has just recently visited a Marcus Mays aliases Dwayne Roberts and Martin Matthews at the local prison." Aliases...? I trembled.

I could feel Tony tense. James scoffed, "Only! The man's loaded!"

Bloodmoney... I shook harder remembering what he did to us... "Sir, Happy has requested your presence."

"Don't go! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to protect you," He gave me a squeeze and kissed my head, "Rhodey, Pepper."

"No!" I tried to cling to him but they pulled me away. Pepper wrapped me in her arms and tried to calm me down. He's going to take me! He's going to try to take me! I don't want to be away from Tony! I don't feel safe without him...!

* * *

"So as you can see. I have rights to Theresa Almstead. She belongs in my care."

"No way in hell, Dick."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Are you defying a court order?"

"I guess I would be if I hadn't already officially and legally adopted her," he looked at the paper the man had given Happy, "Three days after your legal rights were terminated."

"What!" He hissed.

"You're not the only one who does their homework. I guess this is goodbye Dick..." Tony started walking inside, "Oh!" he turned around, "And don't come back!" The glare Tony sent him screamed of murder before he turned around and walked inside to go comfort his daughter.

Happy gave him a triumphant look, "Yeah that's right! I'm this family's head of security! If I find you back here again your going to prison for trespassing, buddy," he said tapping his badge. "Trespassing." The man growled as he stared off in the direction Tony went before stomping off, "Yeah, that's right! And don't you come back!"

Tony's heart broke as he looked through the glass to his daughter wrapped in her mom's arms. He'd never seen someone that terrified in his life. He opened the door, "Everything's okay Resa," She jumped up with a mixture of terror, doubt, and hope spread across her face. He hugged her and lifted her into his arms before sitting on the couch next to Pepper, "He was threatening me with court papers saying he had legal rights, but that was before I terminated them with all the incriminating evidence I dug up on him."

"What..?" she asked startled.

"No one's taking you away... I made sure to dig into the lives of everyone surrounding Dwayne and Louisa. None of them are fit to challenge us for parental rights."

She squeezed him tight, "Thank you so much!"

Rhodey and Pepper smiled, "You're right Tony. This was a great decision," Rhodey said, "Doesn't mean I'm not still worried about you though."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading ^^! Please rate and review :D .. I don't know when the next few chapters will come up I have 2 essays due in the next few weeks but I'll try my best lol :D . lol most likely though I'll do these first because of procrastination though OTL lol ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't have any idea why it updated in code last time :? Thanks for letting me know Raven :D . Here you go hoope it works this time lol**

* * *

The first three weeks at the Stark's mansion was a bit rocky but I was slowly getting used to Pepper. I know she hasn't done anything wrong but I keep thinking of my birth mother Louisa... I kept expecting her to act like her but even when it was just us alone in a room she was really nice... We even went on a spa day together while Tony helped out some guy named Nick Fury up in New York. I didn't want him to go but I wound up having more fun than I expected. One of the worst things about the last three weeks though was having to go to the dentist... Brrr! I don't want to go into that... But what I wasn't expecting the most was Pepper convincing me to let my natural hair grow out... She said Tony had found relatively recent pictures of me and she showed them to me. It seemed like another life... The girl staring back at me was beaming vibrantly as she held up an award next to her proud father who was holding a certificate of internship for Stark Industries... Now that I think about it... Tony was going to show up that day but he didn't make it because something came up...

I watched Pepper work on paperwork nearby Tony who had just taken a break from working on one of his suits. "Tony?"

He turned to me, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why didn't you show up at Mount Rose Middle School to give me the internship yourself?"

He breathed in heavily while looking up at the ceiling the gears working in his head, "Hmm... I don't remember... Pepper?"

She turned in her chair to smirk at him, "Oh that day? Well that is because you were under house arrest from Nick Fury after destroying our house, remember?"

He grimaced and rubbed his neck, "Yeah... Yeah... I forgot about that..."

"I'm sure you did."

"To be fair I was dying."

"That is true-."

"You were dying!? Why!?" I stepped closer.

"I'm fine now! It's all okay. I fixed it."

"How?"

He tapped his arc reactor, "I had been using palladium to power my electro magnet to keep the shrapnel out of my heart but the side effect was killing me. Leeching poison into my blood stream," he grinned "So I did what any genius would do. I recreated a new element."

"What! How!" I jumped excitedly, "What's it called!"

" _Badassium_!"

Pepper scoffed "You know very well that name was shot down."

"Right," he rolled his eyes, "Starkinite."

I don't know why but that made me laugh. "Well at least they named it after you," Pepper laughed.

"Badassium is cooler though," I said.

"See!" he pointed to me, "Finally someone who agrees with me!"

She shook her head, "You two are too much alike..." she started on her paperwork again when Tony jumped towards me.

"Hey! You wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure!"

He ran outside his shop like a little kid grabbing the basketball from the couch as he jumped over the coffee table and out onto the court. He tossed me the ball and we started playing... It reminded me of when I played basketball with my dad. He wasn't as good as Tony but we still had a lot of fun! We would shoot laugh, make jokes, he would hug me, and sometimes it would end up in a tickle fight. They were both a lot alike... I stopped for a minute suddenly getting dizzy. He caught me as I fell backwards, "Hey! Hey are you okay!?"

"... Yeah... Just got a little dizzy..." My stomach flipped. I remember this feeling...! I lurched forward out of his arms just in time as everything around me burst into flames. I screamed as it burned across my skin, bubbling through me as it burst every cell. I hope he got out of the way! Was the only thing I could think before the ground beneath me crumbled in a flash and I broke through to the garage below. I was suddenly shaking, everything was so cold! The transition sent me into shock before I blacked out.

"What happened!?" Pepper screeched as Tony tried to get things under control. She'd been screeching for the last few minutes demanding to know if Resa was okay.

"I don't know," he lost count of how many times he'd had to say that to her as he had to unbury her from the debris. His hands and arms were cut and bleeding and he was terrified of what he would find but still he kept going. He found her hand, his stomach twisted as he squeezed her hand and unburied the rest of her. He pulled her out and carried her to the couch before checking her.

"She's still alive sir."

"How!? How could this-!?" Pepper was having another melt down. He had seen her like this only two times before but right now he knew he couldn't comfort her, he had to see to Resa first.

He ran his hand across her skin, it was still smooth. He remembered the flames licking across her body and the screams that tore him apart inside. "She should at least have third degree burns..." He cursed; everything made sense now... "Resa's a mutant… Is she going to be okay?"

"Theresa received no damage from the fall." Jarvis confirmed.

"But what about the fire!" He shouted.

"There is an genetic anomaly which seems to have awakened."

"How!? Everything was fine! We were having fun! I thought only mutant abilities only came out through stress!"

"Well that is normally the case, there have been numerous reports of missing children all over the U.S. since 2006. The FBI's most recent report shows that they have encountered a several of the missing children recently with scientifically altered genes," Jarvis explained. "They have yet to discover the criminals behind these acts."

"She was experimented on!?" Tony winced. He'd forgotten Pepper had been listening.

"Come here, Pepper." She made her way over to him and let him hold her, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise I'll do everything I can to help her."The first three weeks at the Stark's mansion was a bit rocky but I was slowly getting used to Pepper. I know she hasn't done anything wrong but I keep thinking of my birth mother Louisa... I kept expecting her to act like her but even when it was just us alone in a room she was really nice... We even went on a spa day together while Tony helped out some guy named Nick Fury up in New York. I didn't want him to go but I wound up having more fun than I expected. One of the worst things about the last three weeks though was having to go to the dentist... Brrr! I don't want to go into that... But what I wasn't expecting the most was Pepper convincing me to let my natural hair grow out... She said Tony had found relatively recent pictures of me and she showed them to me. It seemed like another life... The girl staring back at me was beaming vibrantly as she held up an award next to her proud father who was holding a certificate of internship for Stark Industries... Now that I think about it... Tony was going to show up that day but he didn't make it because something came up...

I watched Pepper work on paperwork nearby Tony who had just taken a break from working on one of his suits. "Tony?"

He turned to me, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why didn't you show up at Mount Rose Middle School to give me the internship yourself?"

He breathed in heavily while looking up at the ceiling the gears working in his head, "Hmm... I don't remember... Pepper?"

She turned in her chair to smirk at him, "Oh that day? Well that is because you were under house arrest from Nick Fury after destroying our house, remember?"

He grimaced and rubbed his neck, "Yeah... Yeah... I forgot about that..."

"I'm sure you did."

"To be fair I was dying."

"That is true-."

"You were dying!? Why!?" I stepped closer.

"I'm fine now! It's all okay. I fixed it."

"How?"

He tapped his arc reactor, "I had been using palladium to power my electro magnet to keep the shrapnel out of my heart but the side effect was killing me. Leeching poison into my blood stream," he grinned "So I did what any genius would do. I recreated a new element."

"What! How!" I jumped excitedly, "What's it called!"

" _Badassium_!"

Pepper scoffed "You know very well that name was shot down."

"Right," he rolled his eyes, "Starkinite."

I don't know why but that made me laugh. "Well at least they named it after you," Pepper laughed.

"Badassium is cooler though," I said.

"See!" he pointed to me, "Finally someone who agrees with me!"

She shook her head, "You two are too much alike..." she started on her paperwork again when Tony jumped towards me.

"Hey! You wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure!"

He ran outside his shop like a little kid grabbing the basketball from the couch as he jumped over the coffee table and out onto the court. He tossed me the ball and we started playing... It reminded me of when I played basketball with my dad. He wasn't as good as Tony but we still had a lot of fun! We would shoot laugh, make jokes, he would hug me, and sometimes it would end up in a tickle fight. They were both a lot alike... I stopped for a minute suddenly getting dizzy. He caught me as I fell backwards, "Hey! Hey are you okay!?"

"... Yeah... Just got a little dizzy..." My stomach flipped. I remember this feeling...! I lurched forward out of his arms just in time as everything around me burst into flames. I screamed as it burned across my skin, bubbling through me as it burst every cell. I hope he got out of the way! Was the only thing I could think before the ground beneath me crumbled in a flash and I broke through to the garage below. I was suddenly shaking, everything was so cold! The transition sent me into shock before I blacked out.

"What happened!?" Pepper screeched as Tony tried to get things under control. She'd been screeching for the last few minutes demanding to know if Resa was okay.

"I don't know," he lost count of how many times he'd had to say that to her as he had to unbury her from the debris. His hands and arms were cut and bleeding and he was terrified of what he would find but still he kept going. He found her hand, his stomach twisted as he squeezed her hand and unburied the rest of her. He pulled her out and carried her to the couch before checking her.

"She's still alive sir."

"How!? How could this-!?" Pepper was having another melt down. He had seen her like this only two times before but right now he knew he couldn't comfort her, he had to see to Resa first.

He ran his hand across her skin, it was still smooth. He remembered the flames licking across her body and the screams that tore him apart inside. "She should at least have third degree burns..." He cursed; everything made sense now... "Resa's a mutant… Is she going to be okay?"

"Theresa received no damage from the fall." Jarvis confirmed.

"But what about the fire!" He shouted.

"There is an genetic anomaly which seems to have awakened."

"How!? Everything was fine! We were having fun! I thought only mutant abilities only came out through stress!"

"Well that is normally the case, there have been numerous reports of missing children all over the U.S. since 2006. The FBI's most recent report shows that they have encountered a several of the missing children recently with scientifically altered genes," Jarvis explained. "They have yet to discover the criminals behind these acts."

"She was experimented on!?" Tony winced. He'd forgotten Pepper had been listening.

"Come here, Pepper." She made her way over to him and let him hold her, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise I'll do everything I can to help her."


End file.
